Lancing devices are utilized for penetrating the skin of a human or animal subject at a lancing site to obtain a sample of blood or other body fluid for medical testing, as in blood-typing or blood-glucose testing. Known lancing devices commonly include a housing containing a drive mechanism with a drive spring, a charging mechanism for energizing the spring, and a release mechanism for releasing the drive mechanism to propel a lancet through a lancing stroke. A lancet is propelled by the drive mechanism from a retracted position within the housing to an extended position where a sharp tip portion of the lancet projects from the housing to prick the subject's skin at a desired lancing site. U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US2011/0196261 and U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US2010/0160942 show example lancing devices and are incorporated herein by reference.
Many known lancing devices include two springs, a drive spring to drive the lancet along an advancing portion of the lancet stroke toward the lancing site, and a return spring to retract the lancet along a return portion of the lancet stroke back into the housing. Achieving the correct balance of spring forces between the two springs presents design challenges, and incorrect balance can reduce the lancet speed, potentially increasing pain sensation. It has also been discovered that some drive mechanisms can cause or permit the lancet to continue to oscillate after the lancing stroke (one forward and reverse cycle) is completed, possibly pricking the subject's skin unintentionally a second time or more and resulting in a greater sensation of pain for the patient. Friction between device components and/or energy dissipation from the lancing of the skin serves to dampen lancet oscillation in previously known lancing devices to some extent, but not to an entirely effective extent.
Thus it can be seen that needs exist for the reduction or elimination of excess lancet oscillation in a lancing device. It is to the provision of a system and method for preventing excess lancet oscillation in a lancing device meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.